1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical devices and more particularly to a suture device for securing a suture loop which is passed through or about bodily tissue. The device has particular application in endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical procedures.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Suturing of bodily tissue is a time consuming component of most surgical procedures including both conventional surgery and endoscopic surgery. Typically, suturing is accomplished by passing a needle through tissue and tieing the free ends of the suture together with a knot. In conventional surgery, the suturing site is exposed sufficiently to permit the surgeon to tie the suture by hand. However, in endoscopic and laparoscopic surgery, the suture ends are often tied into a knot at a location remote from the tissue site. The knot is then manipulated with an appropriate endoscopic instrument to slide the knot to the targeted tissue.
A particular objective in tieing off a suture around tissue is achieving the appropriate tension on the suture material to accommodate the particular tissue being sutured so as to control approximation, occlusion, attachment or other conditions of the tissue. However, the surgeon's ability to apply the appropriate level of tension to the suture is often inhibited, particularly in endoscopic surgery where suturing is performed with the use of an elongated endoscopic instrument, which instrument requires numerous difficult manipulations to perform the suturing procedure. Due to the difficult manipulations required, the integrity of the suture knot formed is frequently in question and the time expended to form this knot is often excessive, thus, offsetting the inherent advantages of the endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical techniques, i.e., reduced operative time and trauma to the patient.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a suture device which can tie off a suture loop about tissue in an effective and efficient manner. It would also be desirable to provide a device which facilitates the surgeon's ability to control the amount of tension exerted on the suture loop. The present invention incorporates a locking device which facilitates quick knotting and tieing as needed during critical surgical procedures, which device can be utilized in both conventional and endoscopic surgery.